Brotherly Talks
by Torie46
Summary: Two missing scenes that I thought should have been in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Just a talk between Robin and Will Scarlett after Will's confession
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Talks

By

Jonathan Fan

Rated: K-

Summary: **Robin of Locksley and his brother Will Scarlett have a talk and bond as brothers after Will's confession in the movie "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves." I've been thinking that Will and Robin acted like brothers too quickly in the overprotective way and Will's teasing him about his aim.**

Robin of Locksley watched concerned as Fanny, John Little's wife, cleaned the whip marks on his brother's thin stomach. Will had just stumbled into camp, giving everyone the news that the Sheriff was going to hang the men he had captured on the raid he had made on Robin's camp and marry Marian, the girl Robin had fallen in love with.

Then Will had given Robin the biggest shock of his life. They were brothers! Robin knew that Will had hated him, but he had never dreamed that the woman that his father had given up on his account had given birth to his brother. If he had known that he would never had made his father do it. He had always wanted a little brother when he was younger.

Now looking at his brother closely he could see the resemblance between them. His hair was the same color as Robin's and Will had the same color eyes. There were differences. Robin had gotten his build from his father. Will must have gotten his from his mother.

Will looked up at him as he winced slightly. "I'm okay, Brother," Will said, the knuckles of his hands turning white as he gripped his knees.

"I know you are, Will. You're my brother. I'm supposed to make sure that you're okay," Robin said, sitting down next to him.

"Take it easy, Fanny," Will said, shying away as the woman touched a sore spot with a rag soaked in ointment.

"I'm sorry, Will. Am I hurting you?" Fanny asked, reaching out and brushing Will's long hair out of his eyes like he was her son.

"I'll be all right. It can't be any worse than an arrow through the hand," Will said, pulling his shirt back on over the bandages.

"I'm sorry, Will. I never would have done that to you," Robin said contritely.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I was a coward and I was going to knife you. I felt bad about it later. My mother would have thrashed me if she knew I had nearly killed you," Will said, lowering his eyes.

"Will, I am so sorry about your mother. I had no excuse for the way I treated her when my mother died and our father found love again," Robin said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"It's okay, but can you tell me something?" Will asked.

"What?" Robin asked.

"What was my father like?" Will asked, unshed tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at his brother.

Robin smiled as he hugged his brother tightly and they both sat down on the ground. Robin told Will everything about Brian of Locksley that he felt his brother should know. After he had said everything he could think of Will and Robin sat quietly.

"So, our father wasn't a devil worshipper like you said?" Will asked.

"No. Our father was a good man. A little strict at times, but I know he loved God. He would never have done that," Robin said firmly.

"Robin, if that's what you believe I believe it too," Will said just as firmly.

"Thank you, Will. I promise, I'm never going to lose you again. I always wanted a little brother I could take care of," Robin said, smiling.

"I always wanted a big brother who would look out for me. I'm glad you're my brother, Robin," Will said as Azeem, his brother's Moorish friend, came over to him.

"Do you have a plan, Christian?" Azeem asked, looking hesitant about interrupting the bonding between the brothers.

"I'm thinking through that. Do you have any ideas, Azeem?" Robin asked as he and his brother stood.

"I have one, which will take a lot of planning. The Friar says he will help me with it," Azeem said vaguely as if he were hiding a secret. He walked away without saying anything else.

"I wonder what he's planning," Will said to no one in particular.

"Who knows? Do you want to know anything else, Will?" Robin asked as they walked over to the supper fire.

"No. Maybe I'll have more questions one day, but I think I've asked all I was thinking about," Will asked as he took a large hank of venison and, burning his fingers ate it hungrily.

Robin watched his brother tear into the meat with a voracious appetite. Besides the beating the Sheriff had given him he had starved his little brother too. He had never seen that big of an appetite away from the Holy Crusades. He remembered what it was to be that hungry. That it was like a monster in your stomach.

Robin picked up a bottle that had mead in it and handed it to his brother. "Thank you," Will said, taking a deep drink.

"You'll be as good as new before you know it," Robin said, touching Will's shoulder gently in a brotherly fashion,

"Robin, thank you. You are kinder to me than I deserve," Will said, resting his forehead against Robin's shoulder

"We are brothers after all. Our father would expect nothing less from me to take care of you. When this is all over I want you to come live with me and Marian," Robin said.

"So you love Lady Marian? Even though she's King Richard's cousin?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows. It was a gesture Robin had seen often on their father's face. Will, even though he had never met him, had adopted the gesture.

Robin grinned, slightly embarrassed. "I've never been surer of my love for her. I was a cruel, spoiled bully when I was younger, but the Crusades taught me to value people and their opinion. A few years ago I would have killed you myself if you had told me what you told me today," Robin said, causing Will to smile slightly.

'Then I'm glad you went through the Crusades," Will said. Both brothers laughed slightly.

Will, go to sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours. We have to plan what we're going to do in rescuing Marian and our men," Robin said, patting Will's shoulder. Will laid down and Robin covered him with a blanket that hadn't been burned.

"Thanks, Robin," Will said drowsily as his eyes closed.

Robin smiled and pushed his brother's long hair out of his eyes. "Sleep well, Little Brother," Robin said softly.

Robin watched his brother sleep. It was the sleep of the truly tired and abused. The sheriff wasn't going to get away with what he had done to his brother. Robin was glad that he and Will had their conversations. It was better than having his brother hate him. Him and Will might not ever love each other like brothers should, but this was a good way to start.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly talks:

**A/N: I decided to work on a second part to this story as I felt I wanted more to it than a one-shot. So I hope y'all like it.**

Will Scarlett woke up after a long sleep to a moan of pain. He clutched his stomach tightly. Robin came over to him, a look of concern in his blue eyes. "Are you all right, Will?" Robin asked as Will sat up. Robin straddled his bow across his knees as he sat down.

"I think so," Will grunted as he stood painfully to his feet. Robin stood with him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, helping his brother to his feet.

"Take it easy, Brother. I don't want you hurting yourself," Robin said as Will took off his shirt and soaked a rag in cool water. The whip marks looked a little worse and a few bruises had formed on Will's stomach.

"I don't think I want this to happen again," Will groaned as he touched an open wound on his belly with a rag.

"Do you want me to go get Fanny?" Robin asked, concern in his blue eyes

"No. I'll live," Will said.

"Of course you'll live. You're of the house of Locksley. We're survivors, Will," Robin said with a note of pride.

"I don't feel like a survivor, Robin. I tried to sell you out and I let the Sherriff's men whip me," Will said as he pulled his shirt back on.

"But you won't, Will. I know you hate me, but you have been more my brother today than I have been yours since we met," Robin said.

"I don't hate you, Robin, I may have at first, but, like I said, I found myself daring to believe you when you said to fight back against the Sherriff," Will said as Robin slung his arm around Will's shoulders and they walked to where the rest of the camp was; a total of six men, not including Fanny, Friar Tuck, and Azeem.

"How do you feel, Lad?" John asked his animosity to Will passed. Since the camp had found out Robin and Will's relation to each other they had treated Will like he was royalty.

"All right. I'm a little hungry," Will said. Fanny handed him a piece of meat and he tore right into it like it would disappear if he didn't.

"Slow down, Brother. You'll make yourself sick eating like that," Robin said, in a stern voice. Will smiled as he ate the meat. A few days ago he would have hated Robin talking to him like he was a little boy, but today he didn't mind since he knew his brother was just worried over him. Will had been through hell itself and survived. Robin was just looking out for him since he hadn't when they were younger.

"You sound like my mother, Rob. She used to say the same thing when I ate my food like that," Will said as Fanny handed him another piece of venison. He tore into this piece with an appetite that even startled him.

"I think I have the right to tell you to slow down since Father isn't here to tell you," Robin pointed out with a smile on his face.

'How are the whip marks on your stomach, Will?" Fanny asked. Fanny had been like his mother since Will had been a small boy growing up in the village and she had taken over as a mother after Will's mother had died when he was only ten.

"Fine," Will muttered. This woman had enough to worry about since her son Wolf was going to hang in honor of the Sherriff of Nottingham's wedding tomorrow. The beatings Will had sustained from the Sherriff's men he didn't want her to worry about.

"No they're not," Robin said, glaring at him with the angry older brother look. Will felt slightly miffed. Robin had just found out he was his brother and he was trying to smother him all ready with the older protective brother. Will had more or less been taking care of himself since he was 10! He didn't need his older brother thinking he was Will's father now.

"Just a little pink is all," Will muttered under his breath. Unfortunately that statement didn't fall on deaf ears.

"May I see, Will?" Fanny asked.

"Okay," Will said in a grudging voice. He put his food down and carefully took off his shirt. As much as he hated to admit it, the sores hurt like the devil and the look on Fanny's face was much like Robin's.

"William, those look bad!" Fanny exclaimed, causing Will to flinch slightly. Hardly anyone ever thought to use his full name. The last one who ever did was his mother and that was when she was angry with him.

"I think he's right, though, Fanny. Just a little pink," Friar Tuck spoke up for him. Friar Tuck was an herbalist and knew medical procedures. Apparently he knew when a cut was all right or just infected.

"Any idea on how to make it look better than it does?" Robin asked Tuck.

"Just a little witch hazel should do the trick. Also give him a new set of clothes. He runs the risk of infection wearing that shirt," Tuck said, picking up his cup of ale.

"Well, if he'll hurry up and eat then I can give him his clothes," Robin said, a look of impatience crossing his face.

"I'll be done in a minute! You have a problem with patience, you know that?" Will snapped, grabbing another piece of meat.

"I worry about you. Can you blame me?" Robin defended himself. Will really couldn't, but after being on his own for so long he wasn't really used to having anyone worry about him or even act like they cared.

"I guess not," Will said, finishing off the second piece of meat with relish. The meat was fantastic and Will had always had a strong, healthy appetite. Will picked up his glass of ale and drank it down in one gulp. Fanny filled it again

"I'm done," Will said, finishing the second cup.

"Good. Come this way," Robin said, picking up his bow and walking to his quarters. Will had no other choice and followed his brother. The fire hadn't touched his brother's living quarters. Will stepped inside as Robin pulled out some clean clothes.

"Here you go. These might be a little big, but you'll get used to them," Robin said, handing the clothes to him. They weren't like anything Will had ever worn before. They were the clothes of a rich man. Apparently Robin had salvaged them out of what remained of Locksley Castle.

"Okay. They aren't what I'm used to, but I'll try them," Will said, taking the clothes.

"You get dressed and when you come outside we'll start going over plans for the rescue," Robin said, stepping outside. Will carefully dressed, making sure not to touch the whip marks on his stomach. Will stepped outside as Bull and John walked past him.

"Come along, Lad. Rob's waiting," John said. They made their way to a campfire as an explosion went off. Will looked in that direction. Azeem and Friar Tuck were by themselves with Azeem crushing something in a bowl. He hoped whatever plan Robin had it would work. Too much was at stake if it didn't. Will looked up at his brother as he joined them. A determined look was on his face and Will knew the plan to rescue Marian and their men was going to be messy.

The End


End file.
